


Cas' Pecan Pie

by Trode19



Series: DeanCas Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas really likes feeding Dean, Coming In Pants, Fluff, M/M, Partial Feeding Kink, Pie, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: Cas recently got into cooking, and the first thing he wants to learn is pecan pie. When he does, of course Dean is to first to try it.The effect of Dean's love of pie seems to extend to Castiel's nether regions though...





	Cas' Pecan Pie

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT! HA! I did it, I made smut after a smut block for months! Look out world, here I come at 11am in the morning lol

Castiel had recently learnt to cook. The first thing he learnt was to make pie. With the large kitchen at his disposal, and the Internet, it didn't take long for him to grasp it. Trial and error until success.

When Dean had smelt the scent of pie, he'd been begging for a slice. Cas just couldn't deny him. That's how he ended up in this situation. Rock hard and thrusting desperately into Dean's mouth, the taste of pecan and salty pre-come on the hunters tongue.

It all began with sitting to eat, one slice missing from the pie on Cas' insistence of leaving some for Sam. Cas didn't need to eat, but he felt the buzz of enjoyment in his chest as Dean dug into the pie, moaning unabashed and complimenting it between a hum of satisfaction.

Castiel couldn't draw his eyes away from it, from the rather obscene noises of delight, to those plump lips wrapping around the overfilled fork. Dean's tongue licking any escaping juices off his fingers. Castiel didn't realise how hard he was until he felt the uncomfortable tightness of his trousers. He left out an involuntary whimper at the tightness, wishing he wasn't standing by Dean when was like this, his crotch only just below eye level.

Dean spared a worried glance his way, swallowing thickly around his mouthful of warm pecan pie when he saw the bulge. He placed his fork down, hand coming around to cup the back of his thigh. Castiel felt weak in the knees, not resisting the gentle pull as Dean's hand trailed up to his ass. He suited his knees on the chair, straddling Dean's right thigh with a soft exhale of desire.

Dean reached for his belt, ready to open it up and drive in, but Castiel grasped his wrist.

"Finish the pie." It was the most ridiculous thing he could have said, cock throbbing with want but the need to see Dean eat more of the pie he made...it came above the urge to cum.

Dean made a slight protesting noise in the back of his throat, the effect of Cas in his lap and needful already filling his cock half-mast.

Castiel reached over to the pie, picking the fork up and dipping it into a piece of pecan, bringing it slowly to Dean's lip. It only took a slight nudge before Dean focused on it, wrapping his lips around it and licking the fork clean just to get a stir out of Cas. Though the angel bit his lip, holding back a moan, he didn't do anything other than feed Dean another forkful of pie.

Castiel felt hot under the collar, body flush and the show Dean put on for him, provocative and teasing as he ate every bit of pie Cas gave him. Cas could feel the swell of Dean's heavy cock against his knee, and rocked against it. Dean left out an incoherent moan, cheek stuffed full of pie as he rolled his hips forward for friction. Castiel let him, coercing him to open his beautiful pink mouth for each fork of pecan with gentle caresses of his cheek.

Castiel almost moaned outright at Dean's lust darkened green eyes, adoration clear in his glassy eyes. Castiel could tell he was getting lost of the pleasure, and it made his body flood with heat once more.

Castiel gave him mercy as Dean's hips stuttered, only moments away from coming, and cupped his cock with his spare hand, squeezing and rubbing until Dean let out a choked moan, hands clenching in Castiel's trenchcoat as he came. Dean was a beauty, eyes closed, mouth open, flushed cheeks. He came down with a tremor, eyes opening and face flushing more at the realisation he had jizzed in his pants like a teenage.

"So beautiful." Castiel hummed, caressing Dean's cheek with a soft smile. Pleased. Just more than half the pie was gone, but Castiel knew Dean wouldn't eat anything more until he got his fill of Cas.

"How much is it gonna cost to get that gorgeous cock in my mouth?" Dean teased, voice slightly hoarse but his afterglow shining through.

"Just a kiss." Castiel relented, almost grinning when Dean practically lunged into their kiss, hands tangling in dark hair. Dean's moan was filthier than when he came, delving his tongue into Castiel's mouth and exploring it for all it was worth. 

Castiel was lost in the taste of pecan and Dean and pastry, cupping the back of Dean's neck as the man trailed sweet kisses down his jaw. 

"On the table." Dean groaned, hands already picking at his belt to free Cas' neglected cock.

"But the pie -"

"Two of my favourite things in front of me sounds awesome. Now on the table." He punctured his sentence with a tug of Cas' trousers and underwear down, fingertips running along the shaft of his dick reverently.

Castiel groaned and complied, moving the mostly eaten pie to the side and watching his lover scoot forward with his chair like he was a child, only to bring Cas' feet up to rest of either side of his thighs.

Before Cas could even speak, Dean's lips were wrapped around him like a vice, sucking him down to the base effortlessly. Castiel moaned, head titled back as he thanked himself for teaching Dean to deep-throat. Best thing he ever did.

"Dean..." He groaned as Dean bobbed his head, tongue flicking over his slit every time he came up. Castiel slipped his hand through Dean's hair - once, twice - showing his nonverbal praise that he knew Dean craved.

Dean slipped his hands under Castiel's shirt, moaning at the feel of Cas' hard stomach under his fingertips, almost gagging when Cas bucked into his throat.

Dean knew Cas needed this and relaxed his throat, taking Cas' hand and placing it on his head. Castiel caught on quick, angling deep, desperate thrust into his mouth, lips becoming puffy and sore at the treatment but he loved it.

He loved the remnants of pecan pie and the taste of pre-come on the back of his tongue, the mix of salty and sweet as he waited for Cas' load. He loved when Cas came inside him. He yearned for it the moment he saw Cas straining in his damn business pants.

Castiel bucked once, then twice, and Dean could feel the rush of cum spitting from the head of his cock. Dean swallowed it down, licking the tip clean as Cas stared down at him with adoration.

"I love you, Dean." He hummed, pleased and sated and already moving the pack away Dean's forgotten pie for later.

"Love you too." Dean replied, still getting used to how those words made him feel, the fluttery warmth in his gut that was nothing like the heat of sex. Dean left Cas go and clean up the pie, buckling his pants. 

He knew Cas would be back in only a few minutes to shower with him, and that idea was what kept him waiting for the angel.


End file.
